1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to methods of using VEGF antagonists to reduce, prevent, or treat corneal transplant rejection, thus improving long-term transplant survival.
2. Description of Related Art
It has previously been reported that topical application of an anti-VEGF neutralizing antibody suppresses acute allograft rejection in a rat corneal transplant model (Yatoh et al. (1998) Transplantation 66(11):1519-24).